


making do

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [60]
Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Divergence, F/F, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: Marina wasn't sure whether it was perverse pity or insanity born from loneliness that made Portia Featherington offer her a position as a widow's companion after all her daughters have married.
Relationships: Portia Featherington/Marina Thompson
Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39713
Kudos: 1





	making do

Marina wasn't sure whether it was perverse pity or insanity born from loneliness that made Portia Featherington offer her a position as a widow's companion after all her daughters have married. Marina had become the scorn of polite society and the cautionary tale mothers tell their daughters after she refused the hand of Philip Crane, and chose to bear her child alone, received and cared for only by her old nursemaid after her own parents have refused to let her back into their house. 

It was weeks after Marina arrived at Portia's dower house that Portia told her, "I was once so hard on you because I could not bear anything but the best for you, but now that that had not worked out, and we are both at the fringe of society, I cannot find a reason to conceal what I feel any longer."


End file.
